La cena de fin de año
by Hinodehime
Summary: Maka decide celebrar la nochevieja en casa con sus amigos.Todos llegan al apartamento de Maka y Soul donde todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que... llegaron las campanadas... Oneshot.


_¡Hola a todos! _

_Antes de nada quisiera desearos un Feliz Año Nuevo a todos ^^ _

_Este fic se me ocurrió en un momento de aburrimiento que me dio por pensar en la tradición española de comer 12 uvas el día de Nochevieja, de verdad que el aburrimiento no es bueno xD pero bueno, espero que os guste este pequeño fic que se me ocurrió de una parida que imaginé y os echéis unas risas. _

_Aunque dudo muchísimo que con todos los preparativos alguien lea esto antes del fin de año (y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las horas a las que me pongo con esto ^^u), tener cuidado no vaya a ser que os acordéis a la hora de las uvas y os entre la risa que luego pasa lo que pasa (lo digo por experiencia xD) No me hago responsable si algo así sucediera, pero rezaré para que no ocurra nada, por dios ¡NO! O.O (si es que siempre pensando en lo peor cuando no se debe ¡ayyy! .)._

_Bueno os dejo de una vez con el fic (que charlatana soy, no tengo remedio ú.ùU)_

**La cena de fin de año**

Ese año, Maka había decidido celebrar una fiesta de año nuevo en casa con sus amigos y así pasar la velada todos juntos, de modo que los llamo para que se reunieran y ellos aceptaron gustosos la invitación, como era de esperar.

Soul y ella se encargaron de realizar todos los preparativos correspondientes a tal celebración, pero a Maka se le echó el tiempo encima y empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

- ¡Aparta Soul! – gritó Maka desde la otra punta del salón.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Preguntó Soul de mala gana.

- ¡Sólo apártate!

Maka iba corriendo directa hacia Soul, de modo que obedeció a la orden de su técnico antes de ser arrollado por esta, quien se dirigió a la cocina corriendo. Soul observó un momento a su compañera que se agachaba para sacar algo del horno.

- Ya te dije que no podías hacer tantas cosas a la vez, Maka. – le reprochó el arma.

- ¡Cállate, Soul! ¡No tenemos tiempo! – exclamó desesperada.

Soul simplemente suspiró y siguió con sus quehaceres mientras Maka continuaba haciendo la cena con prisas.

- Ya os he dicho que puedo ayudar. – dijo una voz desde el sofá. Soul se giró para mirar a Blair, pero no dijo nada, puso cara de fastidio y siguió a lo suyo.

- Ya te he dicho que no, Blair. Ya has visto lo que ha pasado antes. – contestó Maka cabreada al recordarlo.

Blair había tratado de ayudar a Maka en la cocina, pero no cooperaba para nada, pues iba a su bola e incluso, en un momento, Maka la sorprendió comiendo el pescado que acababa de cocinar., lo que la hizo macharse de la cocina no sin antes llevarse un buen Maka-chop.

Blair se estiró en el sofá y bostezó aburrida cuando Soul terminó de colocar el último adorno del salón. El arma se levantó y se estiró perezosamente, pero a Maka no se le escapaba ni una.

- Soul, aún no hemos terminado de poner la mesa. – dijo desde la cocina.

- Ya voy, ya voy.

Pasó el tiempo y por fin llegó la hora en la que sus amigos empezarían a llegar. Al final les había dado tiempo a relajarse un rato antes de que llegara el primero.

- ¿Ves, Maka? Al final nos ha dado tiempo de sobra. – protestó Soul. – Luego te quejarás de que te duele el tobillo, ya te decía yo que las prisas no son buenas.

- Mejor prevenir que curar, Soul. Si nos hubiésemos relajado seguro que no nos habría dado tiempo y ahora sí que estaríamos estresados. Y si me he caído ha sido por tu culpa. – le reprochó.

- ¡¿Por mi culpa?

- Sí, si no hubieses estado en medio no te tendría que haber esquivado y así no me habría caído. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- No me eches a mí las culpas, reconoce tu torpeza.

- Makaaa… ¡CHOP!

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Maka se levantó para abrirla mientras Soul, en el suelo, trataba de recuperarse del golpe.

- En serio… ¿de dónde saca esos libros? – murmuró sobándose la cabeza.

Soul se acercó a la puerta con Maka, tras ella estaba Crona quien entro en la casa con su habitual timidez; Ragnarok tampoco tardó en aparecer por su espalda para "alegrar" un poco el ambiente. Se sentaron en el salón a charlar un rato mientras esperaban a Kid y las hermanas Thompson, Black Star y Tsubaki. Estos últimos fueron los siguientes en aparecer, o mejor dicho en realizar su "gran entrada".

- ¡YAHOOO! ¡HA LLEGADO EL GRAN BLACK STAR! – gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe.

- Buenas noches. – saludó Tsubaki con su habitual sonrisa.

- No… no se habrá cargado la puerta ¿verdad? – preguntó Maka con la vena hinchada en la frente.

- Dejé la puerta entreabierta porque sabía que haría algo así. – le tranquilizó su arma.

Maka fue a cerrar la puerta y ya de paso a examinarla bien cuando…

- Pero se ha cargado la pared… - murmuró al ver el boquete que había ahora en la pared.

Tsubaki empezó a disculparse para variar, mientras Black Star reía. Él tampoco se libró del Maka-chop.

Por último, llegaron Kid y las hermanas Thompson, con su habitual "puntualidad", ya que Kid había recordado que no había comprobado que las velas estaban completamente simétricas y que el cuadro no estuviera dos milímetros torcido, por lo que tuvieron que volver a casa a comprobarlo. Al menos el retraso fue de una hora y no de tres como ocurrió su primer día de clase, si no a lo mejor llegaba a casa de Soul y Maka al año siguiente, literalmente.

Todos se sentaron y estuvieron un rato hablando de temas triviales. Después cenaron, quisiera decir pacíficamente, pero eso era imposible con Black Star en el lugar y tampoco lo era con Soul haciendo de rabiar a Maka de vez en cuando y gastando bromas con Black Star, lo que dio lugar a algún que otro Maka-chop más. Por otra parte, Kid se dedicó a examinar algunos detalles de la habitación, la mesa, etc., buscando la simetría en cualquier objeto que miraba, pero ahí siempre estaban Liz y Patty para solucionar el delicado asunto de la simetría.

En definitiva, pasaron una velada divertida y entonces… llegó el gran momento: la cuenta atrás para el año nuevo. Todos se reunieron en torno al televisor cada uno con su cuenco de doce uvas esperando a que comenzaran las campanadas. En principio Kid se había desesperado porque decía que sus uvas no eran simétricas, pero Patty le hizo algunos cambios y logró que Kid quedara satisfecho.

Crona empezó a decir que no sabía cómo lidiar con las uvas y las campanadas, pero Maka se lo explicó detenidamente y al parecer lo acabó captando, aunque sus amigos no parecían muy seguros de que lo hubiera comprendido.

Black Star protestó diciendo que esas uvas eran demasiado insignificantes para su grandeza, pero Tsubaki también supo remediarlo diciéndole que ese era el primer paso para superar a los dioses. Black Star se emocionó y empezó a gritar, como siempre, que el superaría a los dioses y pasaría aquello que tomo como un desafío.

Comenzaron las campanadas, aunque más de uno casi empieza en los cuartos... en realidad Patty empezó en los cuartos y luego se las comió tan rápido que en la cuarta campanada se había quedado sin uvas.

Ragnarok le iba quitando uvas a Crona ya que se había comido las suyas de un solo golpe en la primera campanada, lo que hizo que Crona se quedara sin uvas en la sexta campanada, hecho que como consecuencia llevó al "No sé cómo lidiar con esto", después Ragnarok empezó a reír y cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado.

A Kid le sobraron la mitad pues iba comprobando la simetría de cada uva antes de comerla para asegurarse de que lo que decía Patty era cierto.

Los demás siguieron la tradición normal, incluso Black Star. Y así llegó el nuevo año.

- ¡Doce! ¡He conseguido superar a los dioses! ¡Yahooo! – gritó Black Star dando un salto y poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Doce?... ¿Has dicho doce? – preguntó una voz desde algún rincón de la habitación.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo Maka poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Idiotas!

Todos se giraron a la vez hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz que les resultaba a todos, desgraciadamente, tan familiar. Y… efectivamente, ahí estaba él…

- ¡EXCALIBUR! – exclamaron todos al unísono y poniendo la misma cara.

- ¡¿Qué haces **TÚ** aquí? – gritó Black Star señalándole con el dedo.

- ¡Idiota! Has dicho doce. Sí, mi historia comienza en el Siglo XII.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – dijo Kid desesperado.

Todos hablaban a la vez mientras Excalibur seguía contándoles su vida y opacando sus palabras hasta que decidieron actuar.

- ¡No aguanto más! – gritó Black Star. - ¡Le voy a partir todos los huesos del cuerpo!

- ¡Makaaaa… CHOP!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Maka había logrado aplastar a Excalibur con su libro de un Maka-chop. Cuando levantó el libro todos pensaban que iba a volver a la carga pero, sorprendentemente, no se levantó.

- Es que no nos deja ni felicitarnos el año. – protestó Maka con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Rápido, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí! – apuró Black Star.

Él y Patty le agarraron mientras Liz abría la ventana. Después le propinaron una fuerte patada y le sacaron volando por la ventana para rápidamente volver a cerrarla.

- Uff… nos hemos librado de él, qué alivio. Es realmente insoportable. – suspiró Liz.

- ¡Qué pesado, joder! – se quejó Patty con su habitual tono infantil.

- Sí, no es nada _cool._ – coincidió Soul.

- No sé cómo lidiar con ese ser.

- Tú siempre igual, Crona. – dijo Ragnarok y empezó a tirarla de las orejas.

- Bueno, ahora sí podemos felicitarnos el año nuevo. – recordó Tsubaki.

Todos se felicitaron el año nuevo y continuaron la fiesta como era debido. Lo pasaron en grande hasta altas horas de la noche, tan altas que decidieron desayunar juntos también y volver a casa a la mañana siguiente. De vez en cuando no estaba nada mal trasnochar.

En alguna parte de Death City…

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo el chico ajustándose las gafas mientras examinaba lo que se había metido bajo su alfombra.

- Ya te dije que no era bueno abrir la terraza ahora, Ox. – le dijo una chica de cabello rosa detrás suyo. – Además, estamos en pleno diciembre ¡hace frío!

- Sí, también se pueden ver los fuegos artificiales a través de la ventana. – apoyó su amiga.

- Vamos a cerrar aquí, Jacky.

Pero entonces Ox descubrió lo que había debajo de la alfombra…

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡NOOOOOOOO!

_Este es mi primer fic en fanfiction después de mucho tiempo sin publicar fics, aunque en otras páginas. Espero haber mejorado y que os haya gustado._

_Podéis dejar comentarios si queréis ^^_

_Pero siendo respetuosos, eh._

_En fin, pasarlo genial estas fiestas y que no os moleste ningún Excalibur xD_

_¡Qué tengáis una feliz salida y entrada de año! =D_


End file.
